Castiel's Jimmy
by PuppyEyeAttack
Summary: Dean/Cass fic. They're married and it doesn't go quite well, not yet, especially when Cass wanted a kitten in their life. Dean with his pet 'fetish'. Oh well, just read cuz I'm fairly bad at summary stuff. WARNING bad grammars, literally.
1. Prologue

Tittle: Castiel's Jimmy  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
Rated: **M **so kids, eyes off.  
Warning: Adults content, **  
**

_I do not own Supernatural. It'll be awesome if I do..._

* * *

So it's been a whole year since Castiel became human and bestow himself to his hunter, Dean. They won the war, big time. But there hasn't been any happier moment for Dean Winchester when his angel chooses him over heaven and eventually, married with him. It made Dean feel like a million bucks and so curse him, he'll split his face in two when he grins from ear to ear mesmerizing the moment Castiel said _I do _and they kissed beneath starry night while devotedly slipped each other fingers with a couple rings. It hasn't been official by all it means marrying in church or having a father to speak the prayers. But it was perfect for both of them and Sam couldn't be happier in this matter.

Like all newlywed, they've gone to the best honeymoon spot Sam could ever afford and figured with his Internets. When they got back, they decided to stay permanently at Bobby's house since he wouldn't mind and more than pleased to have them around with Cass being the _wife_-he can live his long life doing nothing and figured minutes later, the chores had been done neatly. Not to mention Cass outstanding skills of cooking that makes them all wonder and closed their eyes when Dean said he was proud and started leaning on Cass for God knows what they did in the kitchen later. They last 3 months and finally their marriage started to color with a new one as they began to argue in lots of stuff that sometimes stupid enough to make Bobby called 'em _idjits _straight to their faces and if necessary, throw something to stop their brawling.

New things that Cass found out about Dean were how decorated his life with the letter **P** which stands for _porn pie porn pissed porn peachy_. No matter, he loves it especially the _porn_ part. But he can't stand when Dean acted so bossy and over-protective. Heck, he even got jealous when Cass had some male friends in the Internets and make him deleted most of the list he thought was _right_. That led to more fight and was settled with hot sex Dean triggered and so on and on; Cass couldn't stay mad at him for more than a day. And Dean couldn't stay pissed with Cass ultimate-puppy-eye attack in terms.

Perfect.

Cass thought he can start crossing a little line there. _Some rules are meant to be broken_,he grins when he eventually picked up a kitten right from the box written **'PLEASE FEED ME'**.


	2. Here the story begins

"I don't think this is a good idea Cass," Sam trailed off and rolled his eyes to Bobby, which currently fidgeting on his sore wheelchair from what he just heard. "Bobby?"

"I won't mind about this but Dean," Bobby snorted and gave his exasperated look to indicate what he was trying to say "He got some weird _fetish _about pet thing if you know what I mean..." _You know your husband well._

"I know, but I want to at least have a talk with him." Cass demanded in his low, assuring voice so they would agree. "Please?"

Bobby sighed. "The call is not mine. But as I was saying, I wouldn't mind it either."

"Thank you Bobby," Cass smiled and walked pass through them towards the restroom to clean up the dirty kitten. He seemed very happy Bobby and Sam feel pangs of guilt knowing that this kitten would lead to another fight between them. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as serious as the _chatting-room_ issue occurred not so long ago.

"You think he would listen to us, Bobby?"

"You know he wouldn't, idjit. He didn't even give a damn about Cass reasons. Much less us."

"Yeah but," Sam sighed aloud "Cass rarely want something of his own. He usually goes for what Dean thinks better rather than what he thinks better."

"Can't really blame him, kid. You know how protective your brother is. Hell, last time I checked he yelled at me for letting Cass drove my truck on his own. That idjit,"

"Better than he punched me for peeking on Cass when he bathed. Damn! It was all misunderstanding! I never intended to-"

"Sam, it has been the fifteenth fucking time you explained this to me."

"I know. Just-just needed to express myself a little,"

The sound of the Impala on the yard broke their conversation. _Speak of the devil _Dean returned from his job at the mechanic store four miles away from Bob Singer house. He got laid from hunting demons whatsoever since Cass became human. Well, he deserved it. He needed a very long rest to equalize the hard times he had from the moment of childhood to the moment of apocalypse. He wanted to live in a normal, happy life with a beautiful house_wife _for once. Sam didn't even say a word about it-he understood.

The click of the lock send shiver down Sam spine. _Its gonna be a bumpy ride, AGAIN _"You think I should interfere Bobby?"

"Ain't that punch supposed to make you stay out of their problems?" _Idjit._

Dean entered and smashed the door shut. He looked pissed, tired… _Oh damn. _"Fucking son of a bitch scratched my Impala!" He explained himself before Bobby and Sam could question. "And I have to double shift for the whole month for chasing off that fucking retard! Dammit all!!" He screamed on top of his lungs it echoed throughout the house.

_I'm sure Cass got the message _Sam prayed and stand to comfort his brother. "Cool it, man. That guy probably did it by an accident."

"No! Don't ask me to cool down and NO! That is not some innocent mishap!! He scratched my baby!! It's unforgivable!! I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him!!" It almost sounded serious than his first time. Sam couldn't help but grin at his brother childish act. "What so funny, Sammy?! You think this is funny?!"

"Nah, I think it's adorable." Dean start shooting daggers at Bobby with a growl but this old man is tough! "What? You're gonna start punching me like you did to Sam?"

"No," Dean chuckled menacingly "Worst. You wouldn't get to taste any of my beloved Cass cooks for the rest of this month!"

"Wuuu… Scary. And you know what, I doubt that's gonna happen idjit so listen to me carefully," There was a pregnant pause before Dean got the message loud and clear "GET YOUR ATTITUDE SHOVE IN YOUR ASS AND GO TO BATH NOW!! YOU FUCKING STINK!!"

With that kind of force, Dean shaped up and ran upstairs to execute his new given mission. Bobby sighed and spoke "That's how you manage huge asshole."

"Bobby,"

"What?"

"You just gave him straight path to Cass and his little secret…"

There was a silence in 5 seconds...4...3...2 "SON OF A BITCH!!"

"Cass?"

_Shit! _He obviously didn't aware of Dean's return. He was too caught out with the kitten excitement he didn't even notice how loud Dean yelled before (not included Bobby). Cass started panicking in the shower causing the kitten to felt the pressure too therefore, starts meowing.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked with doubts in his tone.

"Nothing Dean!" he quickly reached for the doorknob and locked it in. "Shhhh… Be quiet… We're gonna get busted _Jimmy,_" he whispered almost barely and rocked the kitten in his chest to comfort it. He wrapped himself with a soft green robe and made his best efforts on drying up _Jimmy _as well.

Wait… _Jimmy_?

"What the-" He mumbled gruffly . To his surprise, the shower door is locked "Cass? Baby? The hell you locked up the door?!"

"Just need some privacy Dean!" Cass lied.

"Wha-you don't get your privacy with me Cass!"

Trying to keep up with the conversation so he can have the appropriate time to hide the kitten, he pulled out more stupid questions "Why not?"

"You ask wh-" _Oh _Dean smirks wickedly. He thought Cass were in some kind of kinky mood to ask for certain details. Sex talk, he can use of of those to please him on this bad day. "You wanna know why baby?"

_It's working. His voice getting husky! Just keep playing Cass… _"Why?"

"You really don't know?"

"Uh-uh… Would you mind explaining it to me Mrs. Winchester?" _Just a little more!_

_God! I love when he called me Winchester! _"The thing is… I'm not good with explanation baby,"

Unable to keep his lust registered, Dean kicked the door open regardless of torment he will soon receive after the old man took notice of the damaged door. What he hoped to see shattered in million pieces as it was absolute contrary from the things he had imagined.

In fact, it was something he wouldn't ever anticipate.

Cass looked terrified. His big blue eyes reflected deep fear as he hid the kitten under the bundled of clothes but was gave in by _Jimmy's_ cute ruffling sounds and his thick black fur emerged clearly. _Jimmy _purred and walked aimlessly to perceive the atmosphere. _He _stared Dean with _his _big brown eyes.

And Dean looked at it with full of disgust.

_What the fuck is this?! What the hell is this?! Are you fucking insane?! _Was his top list of words to be use for this baloney affair but surprisingly, Dean was able to hold it back, for a moment… "Cass, before I start trashing around and we have another huge fight; I'd give you ten seconds to explain yourself."

_Ten seconds is fair enough _Cass thought. Therefore he lifted up the kitten gently and began stroking _Jimmy's _head with mother's love. He put up his best puppy eye look toward his lover-whom currently scowling him like he would slay him. _If only looks can kill._

"Isn't _he_ the cutest thing you ever seen?" Cass said sheepishly.

"You're the cutest thing I ever seen and NO, that is not the answer I'm looking forward to heed." Dean said callously and crossed his arms in furious manners. "_That_ little pest-"

"_Jimmy_ is not a pest! Don't address him like that!" Cass snapped.

"Oh, now you named it? Great! I could use a _son_!" Dean used the sarcasm tone and stomped himself closer to Cass. "You know what Cass, I am really tired today to put up with any of your nonsense so just gimme that _thing _RIGHT NOW and we might settled this peacefully,"

"What are you going to do to _Jimmy_?" Cass asked, eyes full of worries as he took few steps back-trying to gain some distance from Dean.

It doesn't take long to fully notice how your own _soul-mate_ freaks out on you. _Now you scared of me Cass? Scared of me?! Friggin' fantastic! _"I know what I'm doing Castiel." He spoke gently and reached his hands forward in gesture 'hand me over the pest' thing but to his surprise, Cass nudged it away. _W-what? I'm being nice here!_

"I want to keep him Dean," Cass said rather demanding before he was able to adjoin _please_ behind.

"What?!"

"Let him stay and live with us,"

"NO!"

"Please Dean… Bobby and Sam wouldn't mind-"

"I SAID NO!!" with that Dean snatched the kitten away vigorously from Cass warm presence. _Jimmy _sudden cry proven how much Dean had hurt him. If only Dean could give a damn about it at this kind of moment.

"Dean! You're hurting _him_!!" Cass pleads in both agony and anger at his hunter ruthless action. He quickly grabbed Dean's arm to stop whatever Dean was trying to do to his poor little _Jimmy. _Clearly, Dean is going to head out and drop _Jimmy _somewhere on the street-in this hot summer-alone with no one to feed him… _I won't let him!_

"Cass! Lemme go!!"

"No! Not until you give me back my _Jimmy!!_"

"I said LET GO!!"

"No!"

"Cass! Either you let go or else!"

"Never!"

Slap!

A sudden hot, stinging sensation starts to prowl on Cass cheek. He slowly rubbed it. _It hurts_. As things started to drape in slowly, he realized it. Dean just hit him. _He slapped me? He slapped me!_

Cass gawked at Dean in disbelief. His heart twitched in ways of excruciating pain. His tears started pooling around the corner his eyes. _Dean never hit me, he never laid his hand on me even when he was __**really **__mad… _Cass opened his mouth to utter something-to utter his skepticism but nothing came out. _How could he… _And as ugly as it had turned out, it's gonna end up even worse.

Dean's death gaze soften rather swiftly as he abruptly realize that he had just committed one of his **worst possible thing chart**. He hit Cass on the face. And he did it without realizing it.

_I hit Cass._

_No!_

_I never hit him before!_

_No! This couldn't be happening._

"Cass, I…" This is wrong "baby, I didn't mean it-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Cass shrieked and pushed Dean away with all his strength. Dean didn't get far enough, just a few steps."GET AWAY!!" Cass tears poured out like a broken dam. He never felt this much pain before. Not because of the fact that his most beloved person in the whole universe just slapped him with a force that will leave a mark, simpler reason, Dean broke his oath. How devoted his hunter was when he promised him that he would never hurt Cass. Of course the _abuse _thing is a big no NO. But he had done it. And all Cass could think about is hate. _IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouDean! _"GO AWAY!!"

"Cass-"

"I HATE YOU!!"

That was the last thing Dean would want to hear from his angel. And it just happened few seconds ago. He could have sworn the ache can be compared to when he was in hell. But dwell on it later, he needed to pull himself together and figured out something to soothe things down. But the look of Castiel face ruined it all. Those big blue eyes, how much it reflected fear, betrayal.

_What have I done?_

Before Dean could find any words to defend himself, Cass bolted out of the room leaving Dean and his little _Jimmy_ alone.

* * *

I hate the fact that I'm doing Cass a little ooc... And my lack of creativity on the kitten's name... Can't help it, I think Jimmy Novak is a fine name... nevertheless, he's Castiel's formal vessel.  
I'll stop the rant. And I warned you about my bad grammars.. So don't try and flame me over this. But criticism that will generally help to construct me would be much appreciate. I'd probably give you a kiss either *winks  
Well, tell me what you think. Favs, reviews are most welcomed. This story isn't great, I'm well aware of that. If you dislike it then leave it.

I came across some good authors past this free time of mine. You'll be surprise how good they wrote about this pairing. Especially blackdoggy1. Her story is amazing...


End file.
